Angel's Wings
by Asrayu
Summary: Song fic. Covering time from Harry's birth to the death of James and Lily. James thinks about his baby son.


I wrote the first half of this fic about two years ago and just never got around to finishing it. Recently I've had urges to get back to writing and I decided to pick it back up again so here's the end result J  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. If I did I wouldn't be writing this I'd be out spending some of that lovely money :D.   
The song Angels Wings is by Westlife.  
  
So without further ado, may I present:  
  
Angel's Wings   
  
  
"Come on, Lily! PUSH!" the doctor cried. James Potter gazed at his wife as she lay on the hospital bed. Lily looked so fragile, as if she might break at any moment. She hadn't had a difficult pregnancy, but the labour was more than making up for it. After what seemed to James like an eternity of forehead mopping and having his hand crushed, he heard the doctor yell, "I can see its head!"   
Lily put all her effort into one final push. She lay back on the bed, completely exhausted. James looked at her anxiously for a moment, but the tiny bundle of flesh pressed into his arms by the doctor soon took up his attention. He gazed into the deep green eyes of the new life he and Lily had brought into the world   
  
"It's a boy Mr. Potter"   
I would die for you   
Lay down my life for you   
The only thing that means everything to me   
'Cause when you're in my arms   
You make me prouder than   
Anything I ever could achieve   
  
The Potters left the hospital a week later. James had a fortnight off work to spend with Lily, who was rapidly regaining her old strength, and Harry, who they had named after James' father. During that fortnight, Lily was taking a nap on a beautiful July evening and James took Harry out onto the balcony to watch the magnificent sunset. As red, orange and gold light cascaded over father and son, James pondered what the future held for the two of them. Since that night at the hospital, his life had changed. He was no longer the joker who had played so many pranks on Severus Snape when he had still been at school only a few years ago. In the past few weeks, James had greatly matured and his outlook on life was vastly different.   
  
And you make everything   
That used to be so big   
Seem to be so small since you arrived   
On angel's wings   
An angelical formation   
Angel's wings   
Like letters in the sky   
Now I know   
No matter what the question   
Love is the answer   
It's written on angel's wings   
  
It seemed like only yesterday he and Lily had been carefree teenagers at school together. James could still remember the first time he had looked into her beautiful green eyes - almost identical to the eyes that he looked into now. Most people had told him how much Harry looked like him, but every time James looked into his son's eyes, all he saw was the woman he loved.  
  
I've often wondered why   
Someone as flawed as I   
Deserves to be as happy as you make me   
So as the years roll by   
I'll be there by your side   
I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me   
  
Before Harry was born, even James - a true brave Gryffindor - had worried about the future. Voldemort was growing stronger with every passing day, yet now James could never be happier. He had a beautiful wife and son. What could possibly go wrong in life?  
  
'Cause you make everything   
That used to seem so big   
Seem to be so small since you arrived   
On angel's wings   
An angelical formation   
Angel's wings   
Like letters in the sky   
Now I know   
No matter what the question   
Love is the answer   
It's written on angel's wings   
  
"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and get out of here!"  
Lily ran from the room, taking the now hysterical baby boy. James grabbed his wand, and mentally prepared the worst curses he had learnt as an Auror. The door burst open and James was confronted with a hooded figure dressed in black, with his wand ready for what James knew was now inevitable. At least he had bought time for the two people who meant more to him than his own life.   
But that didn't mean he was going down without a fight.  
"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, unfortunately at the same time as the dark lord confronting him did. James' wand flew out of his hands and into the free hand of Voldemort.  
  
Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven their life   
Knows the way I'm feeling looking in my baby's eyes   
That's why I can't bear to be   
Too far away   
I know that God must love me 'cause   
He sent you to me   
  
As the dark figure raised his wand for the fatal curse, James clenched his teeth and thought for one last time of those beautiful green eyes.  
  
On angel's wings   
An angelical formation   
Angel's wings   
Like letters in the sky   
Now I know   
No matter what the question   
Love is the answer   
It's written on angel's wings   
Love is the answer   
It's written on angel's wings   
  
~Finis~  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to review and stroke my ego I'm sure you know where the button is. I don't mind flames since my hands are a bit cold after all this typing ;). 


End file.
